


Assumptions

by emma_leopard_1010



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson-centric, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, McKinley High Cheerios, William McKinley High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_leopard_1010/pseuds/emma_leopard_1010
Summary: Kurt Hummel starts his year as a sophomore and expects his life to go exactly how it did in his freshman year at Mckinley High School. When Kurt meets a handsome, gelled back haired, kind boy, Kurt realizes that maybe his life can be okay. Not every Lima guy is a loser right? Will Kurt and Blaine develop a relationship or with they just be friends? Highschool!KlaineBased off of season 1 but there won’t really be any canon.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 14





	1. Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just started this fanfiction hope you enjoy! It’s just a cute klaine fanfic with Kurt meeting Blaine and just a story about their relationship. <3 (multichaptered)

Assumptions

———————————————————————

Not Alone

The first day of the new school year was always pure torture- at least for Kurt. He had always been open about his sexuality but that didn’t mean he wasn’t taunted because of it on a daily basis. He knew who he was since he was 4 years old, but knowing who you were in Lima, Ohio would always put a target on your back. Especially when you were as different as Kurt was.

Kurt wasn’t the kind of gay that could pass as straight ever. He wore form fitting sweaters that stopped at the knees and had the kind of fashion sense that other straight guys thought was insane. Although he had tried to make friends his first year at Mckinley, nobody had really lined up to be open about their friendship with him. Although Kurt wanted friends and was lonely most of the time, he knew he liked to be alone better. He had been alone his whole life until sophomore year when his life really started to pick up. 

Kurt opened his car door and felt the warm breeze of September on his bare arms. Right now he was really regretting wearing a white polo with a gray vest instead of a warm sweater. 

He walked into the school swaying over to his locker he had last year. He really hoped this year would be different. That he wouldn’t get slushied every time he turned a corner, or flinched when he heard the sound of a locker door closing shut. He needed to clear his mind of all the negative energy that made his freshman year such a living hell. Just as he was grabbing his books out of his lockers and getting ready to leave to go to his first class, he saw a large group of varsity jacket meatheads making their way towards him. Kurt stared at them wide eyed as he saw that every single one of the neanderthals had a large, blue slushy in their hands.

“Sup homo.” Karofsky said to Kurt, approaching him with his threatening cup of melted ice. 

Every time Karofsky or one of his other football friends said something to Kurt, his body froze and his whole being shut down. 

Kurt has learned that saying nothing is better than coming up with the snarky remarks he was so famous for. 

“I’m talking to you!” Dave yelled in his face. Kurt still didn’t move, afraid of what would happen if he did. When Kurt hadn’t moved one inch, Karofsky made a secret signal to his friends and before Kurt knew it, he was covered from head to toe in blue slushy. 

Kurt gasped and wiped his eyes before looking back up and being pushed into his locker. No matter how many times you got slushied, the cold feeling of ice running down your pants never seemed to shock any less. Kurt sighed and wished that his life could be any different from the hell on earth he was living now. Why couldn’t he be normal? Why couldn’t he like girls? It wasn’t his fault he was attracted to guys. That’s something that those footballers didn’t understand- that it wasn’t a choice. 

Kurt was still sitting on the floor, covered in blue ice. He knew he had to get up soon for class but he just kept his mind deep in thought. He didn’t even notice someone standing next to him. 

“Hey are you alright? Hello?” A voice said in front of Kurt. Kurt snapped out of his trance and looked up at who was talking to him. What Kurt saw left him in awe. In front of him was a beautiful boy with gelled back hair and the most alluring hazel eyes that you could get lost in. This boy wasn’t just beautiful- he was movie star hot. He looked like he came out of a teen tv show that had only the hottest guys.

Kurt snapped out of his gaze when he realized he was staring. Kurt made eye contact with those magnificent eyes and then back down at the boy’s whole face. Kurt saw that the boy was offering a helping hand so Kurt accepted it and got pulled up by the surprising strong boy. 

“So are you okay? You’re kinda covered in blue ice.” The boy said, looking Kurt up and down at his figure covered by slushy. 

Kurt tried to speak but couldn’t find words. When he finally was able to speak again, it was much higher pitched than usual. “Well some of the footballers like to give me a slushy facial every time they see my walking down the halls for some damn reason.” 

The boy looked sympathetic and nodded. “My name’s Blaine by the way. I’m new here.” 

“Kurt.” They shook hands and Kurt released his hand before Blaine would think he was a complete weirdo. Kurt didn’t want Blaine to think anything bad about him because he seemed like a nice person. Someone who could be a real friend to Kurt possibly.

“So why do they do that?” Blaine asked, obviously intrigued.

“Huh?” Kurt replied, not sure what Blaine was asking. 

Blaine chuckled and asked again with more details. “Why do they slushy you and push you into lockers like that?” 

Kurt stared at Blaine and looked him up and down. He took in the new boy’s appearance. He was wearing nice red pants that tightly hugged him in all the right places. He also had a black polo and a striped bow tie. This boy’s style was definitely much better than the flannels and letterman jackets that all the only guys at this school had. Kurt realized that he probably needed to answer the question before Blaine would have to ask it again for the third time. 

“It’s because I’m different. I’m not like all those other football playing, idiotic boys that live here.” Kurt said, leaving out a very obvious answer he should have said. Kurt was debating whether or not he should tell Blaine because every time he told someone, even someone who  seemed  nice, they would always stare at him like he was an alien and either walk away and never talk to him again, or shove him against the wall and say a homophobic slur. ‘What the hell, why not.’ Kurt thought. He might as well tell Blaine because he was bound to find out sooner or later from a third party source. “They bully me because I’m gay.” Kurt admitted. “Go ahead, throw he at the locker or run away. It’s nothing I’m not used to.” Kurt said the ending part as he was walking away from Blaine. Blaine was a muscular guy so he probably played football and was just as homophobic as all the other guys in this school. 

As Kurt was walking away he heard an angelic voice calling his name to come back. Kurt turned around and saw that Blaine was running towards him. He hadn’t had to run that far because Kurt had only started to walk away. 

“I’m not homophobic.” Blaine told him, a worried look crossing his face. 

“You’re not?” Kurt asked, surprised that someone actually wasn’t against the gayness. 

“Of course not! I think everyone should be able to love whoever they want and be whoever they want to be. If that’s who you are, Kurt then I fully respect you.” Blaine replied smiling a little as he said it. 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile back at Blaine’s beautifully pearly white smile. And they way he said Kurt’s name made him go all tingly everywhere. 

“Thanks. I mean I wish there were more people like you here. You’re like the only person in this school who isn’t totally grossed out by me.” Kurt sighed and wished there were more kind people in the world. 

“That’s awful that there aren’t more people who accept you. I’m sorry Kurt that sounds so horrible.” Blaine said sincerely. 

“Hah yeah but I’ve gotten used to it from last year at Mckinley.” Kurt replied with a sad smile. There was an awkward silence when Kurt finally said something. “Well you better not get caught talking to me or else the whole school will think you’ve ‘caught the gay’.” Kurt said the last part in air quotes. 

Blaine laughed a little and said “I don’t really care what they think.” Blaine added with a smirk. “As much as I would love to keep talking to you, I’ve actually got to head to geometry soon but maybe I’ll catch you later?” And with that Blaine added a wink and walked off on the way to Geometry. 

Wow. It was only the first day and Kurt had already made a friend. A non-homophobic, nice, and incredibly beautiful friend. Kurt ran though the conversation they had in his head when he thought it over and wondered- was Blaine flirting with him? No way. Guys like Blaine weren’t gay. That was just a sad reality Kurt had to accept. Although a crush doesn’t hurt anyone right? All Kurt knew was that he had made a new friend and was already looking forward to this year. 

Kurt was contemplating how his Sophomore year would go when he realized that he was still in his blue stained clothes. He groaned and ran to the bathroom, grabbing his change of clothes he always brought to school

with him. 

—————————————————————


	2. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! I’m going to try to post everyday, but I might get a little busier when school starts again. Enjoy!

—————————————————————

Human

~~~~~~

After his first class, Blaine wasn’t sure where everything was. He had a map of the school but it was basically shapes that didn’t even resemble the school at all. His first class was boring but mainly because he knew everything they were learning already. He was a smart kid to say the least. Also, Blaine couldn’t get that boy he met out of his head. Kurt was his name, he remembered. What a lovely name to go with an even lovelier person. He was perfect- or seemed perfect to Blaine. Blaine knew that behind those cyan eyes were secrets just waiting to be uncovered. 

Once the bell rang for first period to be over and second period to start, Blaine jumped out of his seat, rushing over to French 101 with a teacher name Madame Antaya. Blaine hoped she was nice like his previous french teacher. Blaine wasn’t really very good at french but he was always able to study the night before and make a perfect A. 

When Blaine entered the class he was a few minutes late because of that damn map that couldn’t help a single person! He was out of breath because he had been running, looking through the class door windows figuring out which one was french. 

When he opened the door, about 25 wide eyes stared at him, obviously surprised that he was late. 

“Sorry I’m late. I’m new here.” Blaine answered all their questioning faces. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I’m sorry.” Blaine repeated and looked at his teacher. 

“It’s alright Mr-?” Madame Antaya questioned. 

“Blaine Anderson.” Blaine replied with a breath. 

“Just find an empty seat and listen to what we’re learning about today, Blaine Anderson.” 

Blaine looked around and saw a pair of two beautiful eyes staring at him. Blaine smiled to himself and sat next to the chestnut haired boy. Blaine plopped himself down in the uncomfortable red school chair and whispered a “hi” to Kurt. 

Kurt looked up from his notes he was staring at and replied with a “hey”. 

The rest of the class had gone by smoothly sitting next to Kurt but that didn’t mean Blaine wasn’t thinking about the boy constantly. Blaine looked over sometimes just to look at Kurt’s perfect skin or how his adorable nose crinkled up when he laughed. Blaine’s eyes shot down to his notes when he heard Madame Antaya talk about cats or something like that. Blaine honestly couldn’t pay attention when an amazing looking boy was sitting approximately 5 feet away from him. 

Blaine didn’t know what it was about this boy that intrigued him but he needed to find out more about him. Blaine knew he was developing a slight, teeny-tiny, little crush on the taller boy but all Blaine wanted was to be his friend. At least for now. Maybe in the future they could be more but they would of course have to become close. 

The bell rang for the 3rd time today and Blaine got up to go to his next class- AP history. Ugh Blaine hated history with a burning passion. If he wanted to know something about the past he could just google it! Besides, it’s not like anyone needs to know what happened in the American Revolution unless you wanted to be a historian or something. Blaine knew he didn’t want to do that. 

Blaine wanted to be an actor and even a singer possibly. Maybe he even had the talent to play football for a career. He had played football at his old school and he really wanted to try out at Mckinley too.

History had been boring as he had expected. Except he sat next to this weird kid name Brett who always smelled like he just came out of a crackhouse. 

Now it was time for lunch, and there was never a time when Blaine was more scared than now. Lunchtime was always the worst for a new kid at the beginning of a school year. Blaine didn’t really make any friends so he wasn’t sure where he was supposed to sit. He knew he didn’t want to sit in the bathrooms and eat lunch so he decided to try and find someone in the courtyard.

Blaine walked around and tried to find anyone that looked like they had an open table. There was a table that was full of red varsity jackets and next to that was a table of girls in uniforms that had the letters ‘WMHS’ written on the tops. If Blaine weren’t gay he would think those girls were quite attractive. 

Blaine looked around and saw a familiar chestnut colored head of hair at a table all by himself. I guess Kurt was serious when he said he had no friends.

Blaine started to make his way over to Kurt and thought  _I don’t care if Kurt isn’t the most popular kid in the school, he’s nice and genuine so I’m gonna sit with him. I’m not committing social suicide I’m just trying to make friends._ Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he had made his way to Kurt’s table. “Hey.” 

“Hey!” Kurt replied with a hint of surprise in his voice. 

“I was wondering if I could sit next to you since I haven’t really met anyone else here.” Blaine asked, a little nervous about what Kurt would say. “Of course you can Blaine!” Kurt said with a ton of enthusiasm. Kurt scooted over and made a spot so Blaine could sit next to him. 

“So, I’m surprise you’re sitting next to me. Usually guys like you would already have a letterman jacket and be sitting with the other idiots over there.” Kurt gestured to the table filled with football players. 

Blaine chucked and shrugged. “I guess they don’t seem as interesting as you do.” Blaine could’ve sworn he saw Kurt blush but he was just probably seeing what he wanted to see. “But I was actually thinking of trying out for the football team because I do really like playing.” He admitted.

Kurt looked at him and asked “Really? You’re going to join those meatheads?!” 

“Are you judging me Kurt Hummel?” Blaine teased. Blaine hoped Kurt didn’t have a problem with him wanting to join the football team. 

“No, no it’s just, it’s weird someone nice like you would join those crude guys. But I mean, do whatever makes you happy.” Kurt added with a smile. Blaine smiled back because he couldn’t help it, Kurt’s smile was contagious! 

“Okay then I think I will. Do you know where I go to tryout?” 

“Well, you could probably ask one of the football players but I would pick someone like Finn who’s actually ni-“ Just as Kurt was finishing explaining, he was cut off by music. The beginning notes for ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ were playing all throughout the courtyard. Blaine and Kurt turned around to see what all the commotion was about. 

There was a brunette girl who had a very beautiful voice singing female lead for the song. The boy beside her (taking the 2nd lead for the song) was very tall and in a letterman jacket. Blaine was confused but realized that, not all of the football players are horrible people right? He hoped he was right because he couldn’t have a repeat of last year at his old school. Blaine shook his head to get out of this memories and to focus on the song again. 

Blaine was wondering why these kids were all dancing and singing to a song in the middle of the courtyard. Blaine looked over at Kurt and Kurt seemed to really enjoy the performance. 

The song came to a closing.

**Don’t Stop!**

“Come and audition for glee club if you like to sing! We are holding open auditions in the choir room!” The loud brunette put the microphone down (although she hardly needed one) and walked off with the rest of her fellow “glee clubbers”.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and he looked very hopeful. Kurt smiled and just said simply “I’m going to do it.” 

“You’re joining glee club? I didn’t even know you could sing!” Blaine asked, a little surprised that Kurt could actually sing. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Blaine Anderson.” He added with a smirk and walked away. 

Blaine finished eating his sandwich at record speed so he could catch up to that boy who was singing ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ so that maybe he could ask to try out. Blaine searched around the lunchroom when he finally found him. 

On the way over to him, Blaine was contemplating whether or not he wanted to join glee club. If Kurt was going to be in it then that would mean he could be closer to Kurt- that was definitely a plus. Blaine knew he could sing but he wasn’t sure if he should be in glee club because of everything that happened at his old school. Blaine wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he knew he didn’t want to be bullied like he was last year. That was pure torture. Blaine really wanted to join with Kurt, but he was only human. He didn’t want to be at the bottom of the social hierarchy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that’s the chapter! I decided to make Blaine gay because I felt like there could be more storyline and less angst if we was gay opposed to if he was “supposedly straight” so yeah. Also, sorry i left this chapter off on a weird note. I couldn’t figure out a good place to end it. Have a good rest of your day! <3


	3. I Don’t Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two posts in one day? i’m actually really surprised with myself lol 😂. hope you enjoy this chapter! (also, i might be a little busy tomorrow so a post might be the next day or a little later. sorry) :(

I Don’t Mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey um I’m Blaine.” Blaine put his hand out hoping that the other tall male would take it. 

“Uh hey dude. I’m Finn.” Finn shook Blaine’s hand and waited for Blaine to say something. When he didn’t say anything Finn broke the silence. “So is there something you needed?” 

“Oh right, since I’m new here I was wondering if maybe I could try out for the football team and I don’t really know anyone who plays on the team and I’m not sure where to go so I thought I should ask you but-“ Blaine rambled on but was interrupted by Finn. 

“Bro it’s okay I get it. We’re actually looking for a new running back and you look like you could do that.” 

“Actually I was running back at my old school so I know all the stuff I need to do.”

“Awesome! Okay I’ll set up a try out for you and of course run it past Coach Tanaka.” Finn said with a smile. 

“Thanks man! Where do I need to go and what time?” Blaine asked, still a bit confused about how all of this worked.

“Well at 3:30 just come around to the locker rooms and all the guys will be there to see what you’ve got.” Finn concluded. 

“Thanks Finn. I really appreciate it.” Blaine told Finn a quick thanks and started to make his way back inside the building for his next class when he heard Finn calling his name. 

“Blaine! Hey Blaine!” Finn caught go to Blaine and looked down at him. “Can you sing? Because we need more members for the glee club.” Finn asked with a hopeful look on his face. 

“Sorry I can’t sing and I’m really not a very good dancer either.” Blaine lied. He really hated lying. 

“Oh okay. See you at 3:30.” Finn looked kind of disappointed but recovered soon after.

Blaine knew that was a huge lie. Of course he could sing! He wasn’t sure if he was as good as everyone else had thought he was but he knew that he could at least hold a tune. 

The more Blaine thought about glee club, the more he wanted to join. Blaine wanted to be cool and popular but that wasn’t what was really important to him. He wanted to play football but also do what he loved to do- sing. 

He was thinking if he should go after Finn and tell him that he wanted to join but he thought he would do it after he made the team. 

That was also another point. Finn was on the football team and was probably super popular and everything and he was still in the glee club. Why couldn’t Blaine do both too? Now Blaine knew what he wanted to do and he was sure about it. He then threw away the remainder of his lunch and went back into the school with a smile on his face. He was happy at this school and hopefully no one would take that happiness away.

—————————————————————

When school was over and Blaine saw that it was 3:28, he ran to the boys locker room and got prepared for his tryout. He was more nervous than he had thought he would be but tried to push his anticipation to the side.

When Blaine finally arrived at the locker room there were a bunch of guys there getting ready for their first practice of the season. Blaine walked in and all of them stared at him. He wasn’t sure what to do so he started looking for Finn around the crowd of faces surrounding him.

When Blaine finally spotted Finn, Finn was already coming towards Blaine. 

“Hey dude.” Finn said, giving him a fist bump. 

“Hey.” Blaine replied as he returned the fistbump. Blaine was relieved that Finn was here and ready to watch him tryout. Although Blaine hadn’t really made any friends yet (besides Kurt) Finn was a nice guy and seemed like he could be a friend. Blaine wasn’t sure what Kurt was talking about when he was saying that all the football guys were gorillas, because so far, Blaine had only met nice football players. “So is the coach here?”

“Oh yeah. Here I’ll go get him.” Finn ran off to go get Coach Tanaka and now Blaine was stuck with the football players. Maybe Blaine could make even more friends. 

“Hey I’m Blaine.” The guys were silent, so Blaine took their silence as an opportunity to explain why he was here. “I’m trying out for running back. Finn says that you guys needed a new one so I hope I can be good enough. I played at my old school too.” Blaine didn’t know what else to say so he just stopped talking and looked at everyone of the football players. They all looked pretty big, strong, and tall. Blaine was nothing like them. 

Although Blaine was a little bit different than all of them, (in more ways than they know) he knew he was good enough to be on the team. 

Before Finn returned, one of the guys stepped out of the group and started talking to Blaine. 

“So, at lunch today I saw you talking to Hummel. Are you a queer fairy like him too?” The plump boy asked with disgust while all the other team members laughed bitterly. Now Blaine understood what Kurt was saying. Homophobia was a big problem at this school- much like every other school in Ohio. It wasn’t anything Blaine wasn’t used to already but it still stung. Blaine wasn’t sure if he should tell them that he was gay. He definitely wasn’t going to hide in the closet but he didn’t know if she should be fully open about his sexuality, especially since it was still only the first day of school.  _Fuck it_.  Blaine thought. He didn’t care if they threw slushies at him or tossed him into lockers. He could be open about his sexuality and if people had a problem with it, then they didn’t have to be friends with Blaine. 

Blaine was about to defend Kurt and say ‘ _that’s rude. Don’t call him a queer fairy. And yeah I’m gay but what difference does that make to you?_ ’ but before he could speak his mind and say all that, Finn came in with the coach (takna?) and he told Blaine to warm up on the field.Blaine followed his order and ran out to the field, ignoring all the other guys still wondering if he was gay or not. 

Blaine wasn’t sure if they were homophobic but he was pretty positive that they all were. He didn’t care what they thought though. He was tough and could take all of them down in a heartbeat. He also knew that if he didn’t come clean about his sexuality then Kurt might never know whose team Blaine played on. Of course he didn’t care what those meatheads thought about him but Kurt- he definitely cared about what Kurt thought about him and Blaine was sure that feeling wouldn’t go away any time soon.

—————————————————————


	4. Don’t You

———————————————————————

Don’t You

~~~~~~~~~~

Coach Tanaka gave Blaine a pat on the shoulder and said “congratulations son. You made the team.” 

Blaine was beaming when he went back to the locker room to change out of his jersey. He was so glad he had made the football team. Hopefully he wouldn’t be teased as bad as he would be if he wasn’t on the team. 

Blaine was about to take off his clothes to get ready to get in the shower when all of a sudden he felt a shove that banged him into his locker.

“What the hell?” Blaine screamed looking up to see who pushed him. Oh great. It was that fat boy who had called Kurt a fairy. Blaine  _ knew  _ this guy was homophobic.

“I’m just looking for an answer for my question earlier. Are you a fag like Hummel?” The boy laughed maniacally.

When Blaine heard that word he just about sucker punched the kid. Blaine had some memories of his father using that word, and let’s just say they weren’t good. But Blaine had impulse control so he didn’t hit the homophobic asshole. “Yeah I’m gay but what difference does it make to you?” Blaine retorted. 

“The  _ difference _ it makes is that I don’t need you flaunting you gayness all up in our faces!” The larger boy said with disgust and a different emotion that Blaine couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“What’s your name?” Blaine asked, wanting to put a name to this guy’s face. 

The boy looked like he was debating telling Blaine or not. Eventually he said very strongly “Dave Karofsky”. 

“Well  _Karofsky_ , ” Blaine said his name bitterly “I’d rather be gay than be a homophobic dick.” And with that he stormed out of the locker room with his jersey still on. Blaine went to his hallway locker, got all the books he needed for homework, and walked to his car to drive home.

Blaine was proud that he stood up to Dave. He was sure his sexuality would be all over school the next day, but he was glad. He was glad he wouldn’t have to pretend to be someone else, because he already had to do that at his own home. 

———————————————————————

Once Blaine had driven into his driveway, he immediately saw his dad’s Mercedes Benz and sighed. Great his dad was home. Blaine reluctantly got out of his car and awaited the fight that was bound to begin when he walked through that door.

Blaine opened the door and tried to hurry to his room before his dad caught him. Unfortunately, his dad was in the living room with a glass cup almost empty of whisky.  _ Great _ . Blaine thought.  _He’s been drinking again_. Blaine’s father was very unpredictable when he drank so Blaine could only hope and pray for the best. 

“Blaine.” Walter said in a very stern tone. “How was your first day of school?” 

Blaine could hear the slur in his voice when he talked. He must’ve been drinking for a long time, much earlier before Blaine had gotten home. 

“Um it was good I guess. I made a couple friends and even joined the football team.” Blaine said with a hint of a smile on his face. He wouldn’t tell Walter who his friends were unless he was specifically asked, and Blaine really hoped that he wouldn’t ask. Blaine didn’t like lying and more importantly, he wasn’t good at it at all.

“Oh. Well maybe joining this football team will straighten you out.” Walter said angrily with a sigh.

Blaine wasn’t sure what to say to that so he just nodded and ran back up the stairs. Blaine had a ton of homework to do, and wasn’t in the mood for Walter and his ability to try to turn him straight. His methods for that were screaming, kicking, and punching the gay out of you. Of course it hadn’t worked because Blaine was still gay. Blaine didn’t understand how people could think that beating you could make you a heterosexual, but they were obviously very arrogant. 

Blaine had tried all his life to avoid his dad, but every time Walter did or said something abusive, Blaine tried to fight back but always ended up even more hurt. His mother always tried to stop Walter and help Blaine, but she never wanted to get physical and Blaine didn’t blame her. He would rather have himself hurt opposed to his mother. 

Once Blaine had finished his homework, he put in his earbuds and started listening to his ipod. He had always thought music could help you when nothing else could. 

Blaine’s playlist mostly contained Katy Perry’s greatest hits, P!nk, Coldplay, and some other random pop songs. Blaine felt that music could speak to you and understand you when no one else was listening. 

While Blaine was listening, he heard a specific song, and he knew he had to sing it for his glee audition. Blaine pulled his earbuds out and ran over to his computer. He looked up the lyrics and memorized the rest of the song. He was excited to show the glee club what he could do, and also show Kurt how talented he was. 

—————————————————————

The next day Blaine didn’t see Kurt in the morning in the halls or in any of his classes. Blaine wasn’t sure where he was, but he hoped he was okay. The news about Blaine being gay had been all over school. People were giving him looks and Blaine wasn’t sure if Kurt was avoiding him or something. He hoped not.

Right after 2nd period, Blaine went over to his locker to get all the materials he needed for his next class. He shut his locker and was about to go to 3rd period when he saw Kurt making his way down the hallway.

“Kurt hey!” Blaine yelled across to Kurt. 

Kurt looked a little frightened until he saw that it was Blaine who called his name. “Hey Blaine!” 

“So, I guess you heard the news.” Blaine said with a little bit of excitement. If Kurt knew Blaine was gay too then maybe Kurt would consider Blaine as boyfriend material. They weren’t any other gay guys in the school so Kurt didn’t have very many viable options, but Blaine didn’t want to be chosen from default. He wanted to be chosen because Kurt wanted to be with him. Maybe Blaine was getting a little ahead of himself, but he knew he liked Kurt and hoped they could be more than friends one day. But of course he wouldn’t rush anything, especially if Kurt didn’t want it. The last thing Blaine wanted to do was to make Kurt uncomfortable. 

“What news?” Kurt asked with a bit of anticipation. Blaine was surprised that he hadn’t already known.

“Well you could probably ask anyone in this hallway but I guess I might as well tell you right now-“ Before Blaine could finish he felt a cold sensation erupt into his face. He gasped and wiped his eyes. His eyes found Karofsky with a smirk on his face. 

“Just because you’re on the football team now doesn’t mean you get to be a homo. This is what your life is gonna be like now so get used to it.” Karofsky pushed Blaine up against the lockers and walked away with the rest of his friends. 

Blaine was stunned. Getting hit by a slushie was even worse than he thought. Kurt looked at him and said “let’s get you to the bathroom and clean you up.” Blaine walked away and let Kurt lead him to the bathroom since his vision was blurred. Blaine was thinking about what Karofsky said ‘this is what your life is gonna be like now so get used to it’.  _ Great _ . Blaine thought. High school life was just about to get a whole hell of a lot more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one was longer than i expected. it was gonna be REALLY long but then i decided to split it up into two. the next one will be more klaine and we’ll meet everyone in glee club yay!! also i have an idea for what song blaine should sing for his audition but if you have any ideas comment them! hopefully the next update will come tomorrow but i’m sure so i’ll try my best! have a good rest of your day! 💕 (also soon i will definitely got kurts pov maybe in a couple chapters so be prepared for that!)


	5. Going Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things first off i don’t own glee or any of the characters (sadly) 
> 
> 2\. There are song lyrics in here but ik it’s really annoying when the whole song is in the chapter so i just did a small snippet of the song.
> 
> 3\. Song used- Teenage Dream: Katy Perry
> 
> 4\. Also this is a long chapter yay! 
> 
> 5\. It switches off from Blaine’s pov to Kurt’s pov randomly so i tried to separate it by the lines but it should be easy to figure out who’s pov it is talking about. 
> 
> 6\. Lastly, Kurt does NOT have a crush on Finn. I decided to not include it in my fanfic bc i felt it led nowhere and was unnecessary. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! ❤️

———————————————————————

Going Nowhere

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kurt and Blaine reached the bathroom, Kurt immediately dragged a plastic folding chair to the sink. Kurt lightly pushed Blaine down into the chair and Blaine sat down, trusting Kurt. Kurt grabbed a black hand towel and dampened it so it could get as much slushee off as possible. 

“Thanks for doing this.” Blaine finally spoke as Kurt was just about finished cleaning him off. 

“It’s not a problem really. It happens to me all the time so I’m used to cleaning out ready dye #7 out of hair. Well, hair that isn’t completely covered in raspberry hair gel.” Kurt responded with a chuckle.

Blaine laughed. “Oh great now I’m gonna look like Medusa. I didn’t even bring any hair gel with me. Damn it.” Blaine was genuinely worried and concerned. He knew what his hair looked like without gel and it was a total mess. He didn’t want Kurt to see him like that.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and laughed at how adorable he was being. “I think it’s cute.” Kurt said with a smile but then immediately regretted that he had said that out loud. Kurt tired to save himself and divert to a different subject. “I have hair gel in my locker if you need some. I wouldn’t mind sharing.” Thankfully Blaine hadn’t caught the slip up and smiled back at Kurt. 

“Really? You’d do that for me? Thanks!” Blaine replied with a sparkle in his eyes that Kurt couldn’t ignore. Why did this boy have to be so damn cute?

“Well I got all the slushie off of your face and hair. You’re just lucky it didn’t get on your clothes or shoes.” Kurt replied with a bit of jealousy. 

“Yeah I guess I am lucky.” 

“One time Azimo—one of the other footballers—slushied me and it got all over my new white Dr. Martens and I spent all night cleaning the red dye from them.” Kurt said with a sigh, picturing the memory.

“Wow I guess I am lucky.” Blaine responded kind of flabbergasted because why would anyone want to humiliate someone as nice as Kurt? It baffled Blaine. 

“So do you want me to go get the hair gel from my locker?” Kurt asked already getting ready to go.

“Oh it’s okay, I’ll come with you. Besides, we are already 15 minutes late to class, what would a couple more minutes matter?” Blaine smiled and followed Kurt to his locker.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at his locker Kurt pulled out his hair gel and handed it over to Blaine. “Thanks again. I really appreciate you doing this for me even though you could be in class getting notes or whatever. I’m sorry.” 

“Blaine stop apologizing. I told you it was no problem and I meant that. Sometimes you’re just too polite for your own good you know that right?” Kurt smiled and Blaine laughed again. 

“So you get slushied a lot then? I mean you seemed pretty good at getting it out of hair and you even have a change of clothes in your locker.” Blaine pointed to his locker where there was a little pile with a shirt and pants. 

Kurt sighed and looked up at Blaine, “unfortunately, yes it happens a lot but I can’t really do anything about it. If you haven’t noticed I’m not really the type to fight back or defend myself. All the other strong and muscular guys are as homophobic as the one who slushied me,

so I just kind of have to deal with it. But it’s normal for me.” Blaine looked sorrowfully at him. 

“That’s not right. You shouldn’t have to get used to being bullied and covered in ice. That’s just not okay.” Kurt faintly smiled at him. “And besides. I’ll protect you as best as I can,” Blaine added. Kurt blushed at that and looked away. Blaine caught the blush and smirked to himself. “Well I better put in this hair gel before we’re any later to class than we already are.” 

“Yeah. I don’t have any classes with you today so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” It came out as a question.

“Oh you’ll see me later today.” Blaine replied with a smirk.

“Wha-“ Kurt began to ask when he was cut off by Blaine. 

“You’ll see.” Blaine chuckled and walked off with Kurt’s hair gel in his hands. 

Kurt was wondering what Blaine meant by ‘oh you’ll see me later today’. Whatever it was, Kurt hoped it was something good, but as long as Blaine was there, how could anything go wrong? Kurt smiled and skipped off to his next class. As long as Blaine was there, everything was going to be okay. At least everything should be okay. 

—————————————————————

When Kurt had joined the glee club, he had been welcomed with open arms. Well, open arms by  _ almost  _ everyone. Rachel was a stubborn girl. She didn’t want to share the spotlight with anyone, and Mr. Shuester doesn’t even discourage her. 

Although the group of misfits were sometimes snotty and diva-ish, Kurt actually had a group of friends for once. It was only the second day of school and Kurt already had plenty of friends and a club he belonged to. 

At lunch Kurt was sitting with the New Directions and was looking around for Blaine but couldn’t find him anywhere. Kurt wasn’t sure where Blaine was but he hoped he was okay. For some reason Kurt really liked Blaine even though he had only known him for 2 days. He couldn’t explain it but something about him was genuine and caring- qualities that Kurt hadn’t had in a friend in a while. 

Kurt snapped out of his trance of looking for Blaine and listening to the conversation Rachel and Mercedes were having about if ‘the bodyguard was supposed to be written for Diana Ross or Barbra Streisand’ which Kurt could care less about.

—————————————————————

Blaine sat in the grass in the courtyard, being somewhere where no one could see him, not even Kurt. He wanted to surprise him when he came in to audition so that Kurt would have no idea. He was so excited but also nervous at the same time. What if we wasn’t as good as he thought? What if everyone laughs when they hear him sing? What if they don’t like his song? All these what ifs were popping up in Blaine’s head so he tried to shake his feelings and make the nerves go away. Blaine wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Maybe because Kurt was going to be there and it was the first time that he would hear him sing? 

Blaine wasn’t sure but he knew he had butterflies in his stomach and he wished he could get rid of them.

Blaine couldn’t eat the rest of his lunch so he threw it away and just sat against a tree and listened to his ipod again, tuning out the rest of the world and focusing on the only thing that could really make him feel serene, music.

—————————————————————

Kurt walked into the choir room and met up with all of his friends. Kurt took a seat next to Mercedes (his new best friend), and listened to what Mr. Shue had to say now. 

For some reason Mr. Shue looked very happy and enthusiastic, more so than usual. “Okay everyone, today is a very special day!” Everyone was listening very intently now. “We have someone new who would like to try out!” All the glee clubbers were smiling and waiting for the announcement of who it will be. 

“Mmm fresh meat.” Santana said with a smirk. 

“Blaine, come on in.” Mr. Shue said with a smile as he gestured toward the door and there was Blaine walking in. 

Everyone was in awe, especially Kurt. He didn’t know Blaine could sing! He never mentioned that before! Kurt was very intrigued to hear what Blaine sounded like and if he was any good. 

“Thanks Mr. Shuester and hey everyone!” Blaine waved and stood awkwardly in the front of the choir room.

“So Blaine, do you have an audition song you prepared to sing today?” Mr. Shue asked.

“Oh yeah, yeah I do.” Blaine smiled nervously and walked over to the piano. He politely told Brad that he could play this one and sat down at the piano. Kurt was sure Brad was glad to finally get a break. 

Also, Blaine could play the piano? What can the boy  ** not  ** do? He seemed perfect which he was. He was perfect in Kurt’s eyes. 

Blaine’s eyes darted around looking at all the faces when he caught Kurt’s eye and lingered on his face longer than he did on anyone else’s. Kurt noticed and felt a warm blush creep up the back of his neck. 

Kurt heard Blaine start to play the piano and Kurt already knew what the song was just by the beginning chords. Although Kurt had never heard this song played stripped down and acoustic, he definitely thought the song was beautiful the way Blaine was playing it. 

The moment Blaine started to sing everyone was captivated and in awe at how good he was.

** Before you met me,**

** I was alright.  **

** But things were kinda heavy,  **

** you brought me to life.  **

** Now every February,  **

**you’ll be my valentine, valentine. **

Everyone was amazed at Blaine’s vocals and his version of the song. Personally Kurt didn’t really like Katy Perry, but Blaine made her song about 1000 times better. 

** You make ** ** me  **

** feel like I’m living a teenage dream  **

** they you turn me on. **

** I can’t sleep  **

** let’s run away and don’t ever look back  **

**don’t ever look back. **

Blaine ended the song and lifted his fingers off of the piano keys, looking at everyone in the room. Kurt’s mouth was open and he realized he should close it before he started to drool. Everyone in the room was dead silent when Kurt heard Rachel jump and start clapping. Soon after everybody else followed and clapped loudly too. 

Blaine stood up and left the piano, taking a bow and saying quiet thank yous.

“Well I think I speak for all of us when I say, welcome to the New Directions Blaine!” Mr. Shuester said with a pearly white smile. Blaine copied the facial expression and his face lit up with delight. 

“Damn boy that was good.” Santana said with a smirk. “You know you can tap this whenever you want.” She winked at Blaine and he was obviously very uncomfortable. 

“Calm down Santana, he doesn’t even play for your team.” Quinn said. Kurt smiled brightly although he tried to hide it.  _ Blaine was gay _ . Kurt thought.  _ Blaine was gay!  _ Kurt could have jumped for joy right then but thought people might suspect things so he just smiled to himself and thanked God or whoever was up there for this miracle.

“I know that Quinn. Everyone knows that, I was just wondering if he could make an exception for a hot piece of ass like m-“ She was cut off by Mr. Shue. 

“Okay Santana that’s enough. Blaine you can take a seat anywhere you like.” Blaine smiled at him and made his way over to Kurt and the empty seat next to him. 

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat as Blaine made his way over to Kurt. “So was it good?” Blaine asked, looking for Kurt’s approval. 

“It was beautiful Blaine.” Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine returned the gesture and smiled back at him and listened to what Mr. Shue was saying about sectionals and how Vocal Adrenaline was the team to beat. Blaine tried to focus but Kurt was just too distracting. Blaine sighed and finally turned his attention back to Mr. Shue, hoping he was saying something actually interesting.

—————————————————————

When glee club was over, Kurt walked Blaine out to his car and said goodbye to the hazel-eyed boy. Kurt got in his own car and just thought about how good of a singer Blaine was. Kurt was even more excited to go to glee club the next day. 

—————————————————————


	6. Foolish Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took soooo long to get out. it’s also a bit short too sorry 😞. this one is sort of a filler so bear with me here. the next chapter will have more plot and definitely more KLAINE! 💕😆

* * *

Foolish Thing

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kurt got home that day, all he could think about was Blaine and his amazing singing voice. Kurt had heard people with good voices, but Blaine’s was angelic. Kurt was positive he could listen to it all day, and never get tired of it. 

Kurt turned on his ipod and quickly added “Teenage Dream”. Although Kurt had never really liked Katy Perry, Blaine might have made him see her in a different view. Kurt smiled and finished the rest of his homework while listening to his playlist. This boy was really having an effect on him, and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. 

The next day, Kurt got out of his car and walked through the front doors of Mckinley, looking for Blaine like he had the day before. When he couldn’t see him, Kurt walked over to his locker and got all the books he needed out of it. He felt some hands on the back of his shoulders push him into his now closed locker. Kurt feel to the ground, cursing under his breath while holding his arm that was bound to bruise up soon. 

“Maybe if we keep pushing you, it will shove the homo out of you!” Karofsky and Azimo laughed as the former picked Kurt up by his jacket collar. Just as they were about to punch him and throw him into the lockers again, Blaine came down the hallway yelling at them. 

“What the fuck are you doing Karofsky!? Put him down now!” Karofsky froze at hearing Blaine’s voice across the hallway and then turned around to meet the shorter boy’s eyes that were usually so full of warmth turn angry and dark. “I said put. Him. Down.” Blaine growled out through a grimace. 

“You coming to rescue your little boyfriend Anderson? You know, Azimio and I were just saying how we were gonna punch the gay out of him but now, I think we’ll do it tothe both of you!” Karofsky screamed.

What Karofsky said struck a nerve in Blaine reminding him of his father and how he had, on many occasions, tried to do the same thing. Blaine lost it and the next thing he knew, he was on top of Dave throwing punches to his face and yelling curses at him. 

Kurt was just standing there, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help Blaine but didn’t want to be in the way of crossfire. 

Before anything got too intense, Mr. Schuester came in and grabbed Blaine off of Karofsky. He ran off with Azimio and Will was just holding Blaine by the collar of his shirt. 

“Sorry Mr. Shue but those guys really pissed me off.” Blaine admitted, still steaming after the fight. 

“It’s fine just don’t let it happen again. Now get to class before any other teachers see what happened.” Mr. Shue said a little agitated. 

Blaine walked off and grabbed Kurt’s hand on the way to Geometry. 

“But uh m-my class is on the other side of the building.” Kurt stuttered out, a little shocked by Blaine holding his hand. 

“Oh. Okay then. Well, I guess I’ll see you at lunch.” He released the boy’s hand. Blaine responded a bit disappointed but quickly went back to his cheery, happy-go-lucky self. He started to walk off to his class when Kurt yelled his name and he came to a stop. 

“Blaine?” Kurt saw Blaine turn to him and sighed. “Why don’t you sit with the glee club at lunch today? I mean at lunch I never see you at any table and I don’t know where you go.” 

Blaine chuckled, “yeah that’s because I avoid people at all costs. I’m very anti-social.” Blaine said sarcastically. 

Kurt laughed back, “I think you’re about as anti-social as Rachel, and that’s saying something. Sit with the glee club at lunch today?” Kurt asked with a a bit of hopefulness in his voice. 

Blaine looked like he was contemplating his answer but then cracked a smile and responded with a “well if you  _insist_. ” 

Kurt smiled and walked away, even more excited for lunch. He couldn’t wait. 

* * *

Once it was lunchtime, Blaine walked into the courtyard looking around for the quiff of chestnut colored hair he was so used to seeing by now. Blaine had to admit, he had wanted to sit with the New Directions (and Kurt) for a while now, he just never knew if he was welcome. He had never been invited so he just decided to wait it out and see if anyone wanted him to join their table. He was so glad Kurt was the one who had invited him. 

Blaine made his way over to the glee club lunch table and took a deep breathe. 

“Hey guys. Kurt invited me to sit with you. Would that- would that be okay?” Blaine asked, still a bit nervous. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was smiling at him. He saw Kurt scoot over and pat a seat next to him. Blaine smiled and walked over to where Kurt was seated. Everyone at the table’s eyes were staring at Blaine and watching him sit next to the pale boy. 

There was an awkward silence and Blaine wasn’t sure what to do. He took notice of everyone at the table and realized that some of them were from the football team. Finn, Puck, and Mike. There were also some cheerio girls there too. 

“So Blaine, at your audition since you did Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream does that mean you just do pop songs. Because I think your range could really mean great things for duets with me and you in the future.” Rachel talked to Blaine, filling the awkward silence. 

“Um well yeah I do like pop songs but I also know a ton of musicals and love a lot of the songs from them.” Blaine responded, thankful there was an actual conversation going on. Rachel just stared at Blaine, looking as if she was almost sizing him up. 

“So you’re a unicorn too right?” Brittany asked with an innocence that Blaine thought was too cute. 

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he just looked around, trying to search if anyone else knew what a unicorn was. Blaine looked to Kurt and saw he was cracking up laughing. 

“What’s a unicorn?” Blaine asked, still confused about everything that was happening right now. 

Before Blaine could get an answer the bell rang for lunch to be over. Everyone at the table got up and started to make their way to their classes.  _ Noted. Ask Kurt what a unicorn is later.  _ Blaine thought.

* * *

Once the official school day was over, Blaine walked over to the choir room and saw that half of the students were already in there. Blaine took his normal seat next to Kurt and looked over to Mr. Shue who was discussing something probably unimportant to Rachel.

When everyone had arrived, Mr. Shue went up to the front of the room and wrote on the whiteboard “Duets”. Blaine smiled and saw a top hat that was probably filled with names. 

“Okay everyone, so as you can tell this week’s assignment is duets. Also, your partners will be chosen by fate.” Mr. Schuester explained. Everyone “oooed” at that and started talking about who they wanted to get. 

“So who wants to go first?” Will asked, waiting for someone to volunteer.

Santana stood up and sauntered up to the front of the room. She got Brittany. Britt ran up there and hugged Santana, both of them obviously excited about their duet. 

One by one everyone went up. Finn got Rachel, Puck got Quinn, Mercedes got Artie, Tina got Mike, and lastly Blaine got Kurt. 

Everyone was excited about their duets, mainly because all the people who got stuck together were actually dating, but for some reason everyone was very excited for Blaine and Kurt. Blaine wasn’t sure why they were acting so weird, but he was just happy to have a duet with Kurt and finally hear him sing. 

Blaine smiled at Kurt and hoped that this duet might bring them closer together. He _really_ hoped  so. 

* * *


End file.
